


The Beginning

by mexmaistrash



Series: Teal and violet look great together [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sappy stuff, first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "one of our teachers makes us read poetry when late to class"  to make the official start of meganna's relationship in this au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my girl punzel-anna.

Anna Delle wasn’t one for morning classes. Like extra early morning classes. She was more of a look-at-the-sunrise-go-back-to-sleep person. Of course, she had been lazy enough to not make a proper schedule to avoid those sort of things. Not to mention her sister had found out she tried her best to not attend some of them by sleeping in. This stopped once Elsa started calling her every morning to get her out of bed. Thus her phone rang three times, like always, before she picked it up.

"Remind me why I haven't ran away from you yet?" she whispered into the phone. She stretched out with a groan.

"Because you still need a house to go to when you forget to book a dorm. And also to get your money from. And to get the love of your favourite sister" Elsa said on the other side. She swore she could hear her smile. Anna also wondered how she could do that every single morning.

"You're the only sister I have. Unless we don't know about someone else..."

"I love you, too. Now get out of bed, or you'll be late for history of art."

"It's a Monday, Elsa. Let me miss it this time? Please?" she pouted and made her best begging voice.

"Like last time because you had to 'finish an important project, Elsa, please' and you just decided to sleep in? Of course not. Get up, and go to class, Anna." After that, she hung up.

Anna flopped back into her pillow and thought twice about sleeping a couple of minutes. She got out of bed before her definitely-is-a-telepath sister called her again. With a shower, clean clothes and breakfast out of the way, Anna made her way out of her dorm to her building.

* * *

 

After a walk with no casualties whatsoever, Anna bumped into Kristoff. "Look who's here, what prince woke you from your slumber?" he smirked and crossed his arms.

Anna rolled her eyes and put up a finger up. "First off, no more princes for me. Second, it was my sister, so technically a queen woke me up. Third, I have been early to my morning classes for the last month. So you can't say you haven't seen me this early before." She crossed her arms as well to mock his pose. "So what are you up to, smelly king?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes but he smiled nonetheless. "I told you I don't smell. It's Sven who keeps jumping on me before I get out of my house. And if you're interested in what I'm up to, check this out." He pulled out a crumpled flyer from his pocket. It read: SCULPTING COMPETITION SIGNUPS. BIG PRIZE OF 1000$. 

Anna raised her eyebrows at it and snorted. "Only you could get that happy about sculptures. What's it going to be now? Dirt? Sand?"

"Ice. Actual ice. Well...not exactly real ice but that's not the point. Honey is going to help me with that. Unlike you, she was actually excited." 

"Hah! Unlike me, I don't dork out on amateur art. Not to mention science-y stuff".

"Yeah, you flip out over old art done by old men done over two centuries ago".

"You don't appreciate art! Not now and not ever, princess hair!" Anna laughed as she moved away, waving at him.   

Getting to her class was easy enough. Now, finding a decent seat was a different thing. She liked when Mrs. Fitzherbert gave her lectures, but being in front row meant having to give answers to questions. Being in the back row meant not being able to listen to most of it. And being in the middle meant...

"Anna! Yo', what have you been up to? More art and such, right?"

Herc. Altogether very muscle-y Herc. He was definitely a nice guy, but she had no clue what he was doing in a class like history of art. Nonetheless, there were a couple of sits next to him. She couldn't let that opportunity pass.

"Wonderboy strikes early. Why aren't you in the back row with the 'cool kids'?" Anna said with a smile as she sat down. "You're never one for this class".

Herc shrugged and laid back. "I know, but I don't trust those guys in the back. Have you ever heard what they talk about?" he trembled "it's disgusting". He gestured towards her. "Fancy you being here on a Monday. Why's that?"

Anna sighed and placed her hand on her cheek. "My sister. I kind of slept in for some classes. She found out and now I have to actually get up early. Sucks to have siblings sometimes, y'know?" she giggled and saw Herc smile slightly.

"Wouldn't know what that feels like. I've got cousins, though. A plenty, that is. Hey, did you see Meg on your way here?" he asked, eyeing the clock.

Anna furrowed her brow and sat straight. "Meg? Is that your friend?" She remembered seeing her from time to time with Herc on campus. She didn't recall seeing her in history of art, though. "When did she start taking this class?"

"Today's her first class. I told her to take it, both because she also needs credits and she said she has kind of a crush on someone here." Herc put his hands behind his head as Anna looked around. She wasn't that close to Herc, let alone his friend, but she knew no one here was her type. The girl drove a motorcycle, for Christ's sake. 

"Well, she either skips it or reads. Mrs. Fitzherbert just closed the door and-"

"Don't close that door! I'm here!" 

"Ms. Creon? Sorry but you're late." Mrs. Fitzherbert said as she opened the door for the slim girl. Anna looked at her up and down. Definitely Meg. She had seen that leather jacket enough times near Herc. He straightened up by her side and looked nervous.

"Yeah, I know that. May I come in, though?" Anna could feel how much Meg tried not to roll her eyes. She seemed like a troublemaker, a real one, not the "oh let's prank someone" type. She couldn't understand how Herc was friends with someone like her.

"Come in and, seeing as you're new to the class, I'll have to explain the only rule we have here. You're late to class, so you either skip it or read." Mrs. Fitzherbert said as she smiled and handed a book to an irritated Meg.

"Read? I know the class is a lecture but this is taking it to the next level, professor". She eyed the book in her hands and raised an eyebrow. "Poetry?"

The professor addressed the entire room. "We have already seen the art in sculptures, the worlds a paint can create and even what tools are used. Now we move to what writing can do to us. Writing is also art, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, Ms. Creon, will you do us the honors?" 

Anna witnessed the exchange with a curious gaze and leaned over to see Meg better. Herc, on the other hand, was enjoying Meg's embarrassment. 

Meg stood in front of the class and turned to a page of the book. Her eyes browsed through the page and she finally settled on something. Anna felt a rush on seeing her. The way she held herself, the eyes browsing the paper. Confidence was her second name, probably. She braced herself all the way through the poem Meg had chosen.

The words made her feel dreamy about being with someone who would love the little things of her. The comparison to mundane things made her think that she would always be on that's person's mind. And Meg's voice was soothingly saying all those words out loud. It felt weird when she finished reading the short poem.

"...because I just want to be able to hold you even in your dreams.” Meg gave the book back and looked around. Her eyes seemed to land on Anna, but she figured Meg was looking at Herc.

"A bit contemporary, but the point still stands. Writing is visual and auditive art. And the latter depends on the reader. Thank you Ms. Creon for that."

"Yeah, thanks for being a big sap there, Megs." Herc joked and chuckled as Meg slapped his side and sat down.

"Keep it to yourself, Wonderboy. I had to make a good first impression, didn't I?" Meg smiled past him at Anna. "Don't you agree, freckles?"

Anna stared a bit longer at her and gulped back her nerves. "I think Mrs. Fitzherbert will definitely have you read more poems after that.  Also...welcome to the class. I guess." Anna chuckled and got out her notes from last class to write on.

For the rest of the class, Anna knew someone was staring at her and then hiding it with simple excuses.

After exiting the lecture, Meg asked her if she "fancied coffee with her". She couldn't reject that offer, not to mention from a girl like her. Not that she had any intentions with her. And yet, Herc had gotten slapped by Meg after that little exchange.

Anna shrugged it off and told Kristoff all about it.

"Coffee, eh? You're getting more girls than me, feisty pants." Kristoff smirked when Anna flushed.

"Well, I don't know how you can get any with that attitude."

"Now that hurts. Are you going with her, then?"

"Of course, I am! It's just coffee. She might want to catch up on the class, after all, being new to it." Anna played with her hair as she walked along with him to their building.

"She would ask Herc for those, then. Unless he doesn't have them or..."

"Or what?" Anna perked up, curious.

"Anyway, good luck on this one, tiny one. You'll need it." Kristoff kept his silence even after Anna smacked his side over and over. Anna wanted to know what he meant, but gave up on it. She would figure it out herself, though.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem mentioned here is "Cuddle Poem" and you can find it here: http://thoughtcatalog.com/ari-eastman/2015/02/21-heart-punching-quotes-that-will-make-you-fall-in-love-with-poetry/


End file.
